


Amadeus zum Geburtstag

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel verbringt seinen Geburtstag mit Amadeus. Und natürlich mit Diego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amadeus zum Geburtstag

**Author's Note:**

> Und wieder eine „passend zum Geburtstag“-Geschichte. Nur halt ein Jahr und einen Tag zu spät.

**Wortzahl:** 1032  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze  
 **Entstehungszeit:** 07.06.2015

 

~*~*~

_Schöne Dinge an Diego, 07.06.2015  
\- Seine Falco-Imitationen_

„Oh, oh, oh, Ama- Was machst'n du da?“  
„Liste schreiben.“

Diego nickt nur, dann widmet er sich wieder dem Auto. Also, nicht unbedingt dem Straßenverkehr, sondern dem Auto als Musikinstrument. Er setzt seinen Trommelpart auf dem Lenkrad fort und singt weiter mit.

_\- sich blind mit ihm verstehen_

Sie sitzen in Diegos Auto. Natürlich mit Diego am Steuer, Marcel hat es sich wie immer auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht, das Fahren überlässt er lieber seinem Freund. Der hat wenigstens Spaß daran.  
Und sieht gut dabei aus.  
 _  
\- sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er singt_

Wohin sie fahren, weiß er nicht. Ist ihm auch egal, er vertraut Diego.  
Dieses Jahr schon. Letztes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag hat Diego ihn zu einer Überraschungsparty gebracht, obwohl er eigentlich davor klar gestellt hat, dass er das nicht möchte. War allerdings absehbar – es war nun mal sein 30. Geburtstag und an Diegos 30. Geburtstag ein paar Monate zuvor hat er auch keine Rücksicht genommen. Muss halt gefeiert werden.  
Der 31. nicht unbedingt, finden sie beide. Marcel ist völlig zufrieden, etwas ganz normales, schönes zu unternehmen und das tun sie hiermit.

_\- seine Sonnenbrille_

Es ist unglaublich warm. Eigentlich zu warm, um im Auto zu sitzen – sie hätten sich in einem Garten verstecken sollen, im Schatten, mit kalten Getränken und am besten in irgendeiner Form im Wasser.  
Trotzdem findet Marcel es gut, hier zu sein. Sie haben beide die Fenster komplett herunter gefahren, der Fahrtwind strömt ins Auto. Ergibt eine angenehme Temperatur und sehr viel frische Luft.  
Sommer pur. Diegos Arm ruht im Fensterrahmen, seine Tattoos bewegen sich leicht, wenn er mit den Fingern der linken Hand auf das Metall des Autos trommelt. Immer schön im Takt zu Falco, den Diego inzwischen fast perfekt imitieren kann – zumindest gesanglich.

_\- das Gefühl, dass die Zeit still steht und nur wir wichtig sind_

Er auch. Sie kennen inzwischen sämtliche Texte von Falco auswendig und haben auch seinen Dialekt drauf. Diego kommt stimmlich näher ran, findet Marcel. Wie dem auch sei: Inzwischen haben sie Falco zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingssänger ernannt. Jeder hat seinen eigenen Musikgeschmack, doch ausgerechnet bei Falco überschneidet er sich.  
Passt zu ihnen, meinten einige Banausen aus ihrer Mannschaft. Sie haben wohl nicht so recht verstanden, dass Österreich, Bayern und die Schweiz nicht das gleiche sind.

_\- Blickkontakt mit ihm_

Marcel schreibt gerne Listen. Nicht unbedingt Einkaufslisten – auch wenn er ein großer Verfechter von ihnen ist. (Diego ist es nicht und ist demzufolge immer der, der die Hälfte vergisst.) Solche Listen wie die, die er gerade angefangen hat, helfen ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und jetzt, wo seine Gedanken sich am liebsten vom Fahrtwind hinfort wehen lassen würden, ist es ein guter Weg, sie festzuhalten.  
Denn – verdammt, er ist gerade echt glücklich und er hat so viele Gefühle Diego gegenüber, irgendwas muss er tun.  
Listen helfen.

_\- seine Arme_

Immer, wenn es der Straßenverkehr erlaubt, wendet Diego sich ihm zu. Und diese Momente... Wegen ihnen mag er Falco so richtig gerne. Es macht unglaublich viel Spaß, Diego anzusingen, zu sehen, wie er ganz breit grinst, selbst zu grinsen und sich einfach gut fühlen.  
Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Sie sind eine Einheit – in diesen Momenten zählen nur sie beide. Da kann niemand dazwischen funken, niemals.

_\- seine Stimme_

Was auch immer Diego für seinen Geburtstag geplant hat, es ist egal. Weil das hier schon schön ist und ihn absolut zufrieden macht.  
Und Diego weiß das. Sie kennen sich nach all den Jahren schon fast in- und auswendig, Diego weiß also, wie er sich wann verhält. Außerdem ist ihnen beiden klar, dass sie viel Spaß an ihren gemeinsamen Autofahrten haben.

_\- seine Wangenknochen_

„Was für eine Liste wird’s?“

Ah, Diego ist also doch neugierig. Kein Problem, Marcel erzählt ihm bereitwillig, was er auf dem Block notiert hat, der inzwischen immer griffbereit in Diegos Handschuhfach liegt.

„'Schöne Dinge an Diego, 07.06.2015'.“  
„Oh. Das...“

Er ist unsicher, Marcel erkennt das sofort. Die Hand, die plötzlich durch die tiefschwarzen, gegelten Haare fährt, das schwache Lächeln, der gesenkte Blick...  
Das ist bei weitem nicht die erste Liste, die er über Diego schreibt und inzwischen hat Diego sie alle gelesen. Auch wenn der Inhalt von Liste zu Liste variiert, weiß er, was ihn erwartet. Trotzdem berührt es ihn jedes Mal wieder und das findet Marcel echt schön.  
 _  
\- sein T-Shirt (steht ihm echt gut)_

Die letzten Töne von „Rock me Amadeus“ kommen aus den Lautsprechern. Sie haben die Lautstärke so eingestellt, dass sie die Musik noch über den Lärm des Fahrtwindes hinweg hören – aber eben auch nicht lauter. So hört er hauptsächlich Diegos Stimme. Gut, und seine eigene, wenn er wieder mitsingt.

„Welches Lied jetzt?“  
„'Jeanny'?“  
„Nummer 8?“  
„Mein' schon.“

Marcel übernimmt die Bedienung der Musikanlage, er schaltet zum von Diego gewünschten Lied. Doch damit ist das Thema noch nicht erledigt.

„Wer singt heute hoch?“  
„Du hast Geburtstag, du darfst aussuchen.“  
„Dann du.“  
„Okay.“

Ja, sie hören wirklich oft Falco. So oft, dass sie sich schon aufeinander abgestimmt haben, wenn ein Lied mehrstimmig ist. Mit der Zeit hat sich bei einigen Liedern sogar schon eine kleine Choreographie entwickelt – halt etwas, das mit so eingeschränkter Bewegungsfreiheit und so geringem Talent machbar ist.

_\- Sein Händedruck, wenn er während der Fahrt meine Hand hält_

Heute kann Marcel sich jedoch nicht voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren. Ihm gehen andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Und damit meint er nicht nur die nicht in Worte zu fassende Liebe zu Diego.

„Wohin fahren wir eigentlich?“

Mit einer Antwort rechnet er nicht wirklich. Umso überraschter ist er also, als Diego ihm tatsächlich antwortet.

„Weiß ned. Ich wollt' mit dir raus.“

Kein Ziel also. Beziehungsweise... Der Weg ist das Ziel.  
Marcel lächelt Diego an, er drückt seine Hand ganz fest. Das ist jetzt so etwas wie eine Anti-Überraschung – er hat zwar nichts konkretes erwartet, aber doch irgendwie mehr, als er jetzt erhalten hat.

Und das ist völlig egal. Denn Diego hat sich nicht ohne Grund für diese Fahrt entschieden.  
Es ist das beste, was sie heute hätten tun können.

Es ist eine richtig gute Möglichkeit, seinen Geburtstag zu verbringen.


End file.
